1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power train for a hybrid vehicle, and more particularly, to a technology of transmitting power from power sources to the driving wheels in a hybrid vehicle equipped with two or more different power sources, including an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Hybrid vehicles using an engine and a motor generator improve fuel efficiency of the vehicles by implementing an idle stop function and a regenerative braking function, on the basis of a technology of using power from the motor generator having relatively excellent low-velocity torque characteristics, as driving force at low velocity, and driving the vehicles using power from the engine having relatively excellent high-velocity torque characteristics at high velocity.
Further, hybrid vehicles do not produce exhaust gas from the engine when being driven only by a motor generator, which is recognized as an environmental-friendly vehicle technology having advantages of improving fuel efficiency and reducing exhaust gas.
A power train for a hybrid vehicle is provide with a variety of driving modes, such that, preferably, it can be efficiently driven while improving fuel efficiency and acceleration performance by shifting the driving modes in accordance with the traveling conditions of the vehicle, thereby improving the traveling performance of the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.